Agazar Dreglan
Description Agazar is a huge Northrend Human standing a huge 7'2" or 218cm tall and carries himself strongly, his armour thick and seems custom-made to fit his huge, muscular physique. His face is fairly oval in shape but somewhat wide compared to that shape, his features are chiseled and his bone structure is easily seen when not hidden by his scruffy, grizzly beard which reflects his tribal nature. His jawline is strong and pronounced with a large powerful chin. His lips are somewhat plump and fit inside his beard well. His nose follows up to his shadowed eyes which have deep, dark pupils and black irises, seeming unnatural. His hair is thick and scruffy, flowing down just to the bottom of his neck, it seems unwashed and almost has dreadlocks forming in the odd place, giving him a truely savage and tribal appearance. His beard is unkept and messy and fairly bushy, covering his large chin and jawline. While he does trim it, he does let it grow out a fair bit. Following his thick, muscular neck down to his wide shoulders you can already see the muscle if not covered by his armour. His arms are large and muscular and his whole right arm down from the top of his shoulder is covered in tribal vrykul tattoos. His chest is large and wide, following down to his abdomen which is covered in a defined six-pack. Agazar has a fair-sized tribal earring in his right earlobe which is usually hidden beneath his hair. He also has a piercing at the bottom end of his left eyebrow, a tab of black steel over the hair looking as if it was forced into the bone rather than pierced through the skin. His thighs are as large as they are muscular, his calves like that of a horses, although not as capable due to his heavy armour, like that of a juggernaut. His body is covered in scars, like he's seen a hundred years of war and conflict. His choice of weapon being a blade although his tribal background would inspire a spear or a waraxe. His armour is always heavy and seems scratched and dented, well-used but also well-loved. His blade not like his armour is always kept in pristine condition, always clean and sharpened. Biography Personality To put it bluntly, Agazar is considered a crude character at the least. He is always rude and loves to drink and smoke, inhale and eat any kind of drug-related item he can find in order to deal with his past experiences, although many don't have much of an effect on him because of his tribal nature, he is still a continual asshole. He is always aggressive and is always looking for a way to make trouble. Life as a Northborn Tribal Agazar was born in Grizzly Hills, Northrend into a tribe of warriors. They worshipped the Ancients, just like druids did. Mostly Ursoc, as his home was Grizzly Hills itself. Aswell as the Ancients, they saw Tyr as their beacon of light as one of the guardians of Ulduar, despite them never seeing him themselves. They would hunt in next to no armour, sometimes none at all so their warwounds were more visible and it made them far more manouverable. Agazar's family was a dysfunctional one to say the least. With their tribal background, their morals were loose to say the least. His mother would sleep around with other warriors in the tribe only to have his father find her, kill the man she was with and then strangle her right in their home. Agazar returned at the same time and saw his father, his hands curled around his mother's lifeless neck. In a fit of rage he pulled up his spear and charged at his father, impaling it through his chest when he turned around, too late to defend himself from Agazar's wrath. He had to bury their bodies quickly before his sister returned, as she was still young at the time. So was Agazar, truth be told but he was old enough to kill a man as far as his tribe was concerned. When his sister returned, he told her they had left for another tribe. Unfortunately, that tribe was burnt a year later by Vrykul hunting down the humans that were hidden by their ancestors when the curse of flesh hit. At this point their villages were known, but had learnt to defend themselves. Meeting with the Alliance and the Horde Many, many years later after countless tribes had been burnt by Vrykul or destroyed by the scourge brought by the Lich King, the Alliance and Horde made landfall. First to arrive at Agazar's village were the Horde. An Orcish warband which immediately saw humans and assumed they were alliance. How wrong they were... They attacked the village and were immediately intercepted by the warriors of the tribe, Agazar asleep at this point due to it being so early in the morning. A warhorn was sounded and woke up most of the tribe, including Agazar but he had never been one to react quickly to such things. With the orcs slowly outnumbering the tribals, Agazar went outside and saw the commotion, seeing the greenskinned tusk-bearers and gaining a new mortal enemy in his life. Knowing that his tribe wouldn't survive the onslaught he grabbed everything he could carry before leaving with his sister, Freya, named after another guardian of Ulduar who was seen as a lifegiver amongst the tribals. As they left, they were ambushed by another group of orcs. Agazar retaliated and cut them down, overpowering them with his larger size and strength. Upon defeating the small group, he turned around to see Freya gone? Where had she ran to? Was she taken when he wasn't looking? All questions he asked himself but when he called her name, there was no answer. With no tracks to follow or any clue of where she had gone to, he moved on alone. After a few days of walking and avoiding Horde patrols and raiding parties, he found an Alliance encampment... The Westfall Brigade! Upon entering he was looked upon with curiosity and confusion due to his immense size difference compared to the other Alliance soldiers, but they did not approach him as he spoke to the officer, asking why they were here. After a brief explanation and learning they were enemies with the Horde, he immediately signed up... He would have justice against the orcs that destroyed his peoples' villages... The Northrend Campaign Agazar recieved his armour from the blacksmith a few days after signing up, they had to make a fresh set for him due to his irregular size compared to the other soldiers. Once he finished strapped on his new uniform, he fell in love with the feel of plate and the extra protection he gave him compared to his old leather tribal armour he wore when around the village and occasionally when hunting. He recieved his sword and shield and went out onto his first patrol, encountering the scourge for one of the first times in his life. He had seen them before, but had never interacted with them... And to say the least? It wasn't a good first meeting. The scourge they encountered charged at the patrol as soon as they were noticed, the whole group getting down into a defensive formation as they charged. They survived the onslaught, but they were not well-off at all, everyone had atleast one wound as they went back to the medical tent, recieving treatment for the various clawings and bites they had. In the night the same patrol went out to camp nearby the spot they fought the scourge, knowing that more would likely come by that way in time. Agazar was the first to go on watch, keeping an eye out for trouble as night came and he was relieved from his post. He slept for maybe two hours and woke to the sound of screaming, were they being attacked?! He got up quickly and saw his own comrades fighting eachother, one of them with rotted flesh and his hair falling out as he tried to bite at his former ally. Agazar charged him and barged him to the ground before crushing his skull beneath his heavy boot... He had seen it all now... Vrykul killing their own children and brothers killing brothers due to a single infected bite from a ghoul. He could never be the same after leaving Northrend. As the campaign went on, he killed more and more scourge along with more and more of his converted comrades, pieces of his former self chipping away with every one that fell before him... When the campaign ended he didn't know what to do. He couldn't be a soldier anymore, yet he loved to fight. He loved doing what he was best at and without war, he couldn't do that. Atleast not legally. Birth of a Criminal When he left Northrend, he went to Stormwind. He had heard stories about the city from the other soldiers in his regiment back in Northrend and thought it was the best place for him to pursue his new life. He spent years as a sailor, years as a mercenary... He had done it all, virtually speaking. Along the way he had met various people like Rappi Bentspring who served in his crew at one time, Izzy Hetacus did the same for a time. He worked as the second in command of Blackblood Corporation and came to work with various people like Zhaun Blackblood who has not been seen for a long time now and Tillana, despite them working in different areas of the business. It came to a point where he was wanted by the guards of Stormwind so much that he had to fake his own death, outfitting a very tall human with a lookalike replica of his armour and filling his skull with a bullet before returning to his old home in Northrend, living out a simple quiet life for a very long time. Before returning to Stormwind he met a Stranglethorn tribal known as Zena, or Zenhari after her dead lover. With her charms and experimental alchemy skills backed up with Agazar's immense size and strength, they became the perfect team. After a very amusing session working with her as a partner, they came to stormwind and have already made quite the impression on the local inhabitants. Theme songs Indestructible - Disturbed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWxBrI0g1kE Down with the sickness - Disturbed http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzxuknbQ5VY[[Category:Male]][[Category:Males]][[Category:Alliance Characters]]